


Art for Legacy

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: Art for dazzledfirestar's story Legacy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Art for Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376117) by [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar). 

> I am definitely adding more art within the next few months, but this story is an absolute joy to read! Thank you so much to dazzledfirestar for her patience with the art, and for writing such an amazing story in the first place!  
Story Link: [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376117)

  
Art: 

  
Banner: 


End file.
